Eyeshield 21's Ever After
by Frostfire613
Summary: Sequel to "A Girl's Night" and its sequel "The Next Day". Sena experiences many different situations with her multiple boyfriends! Fem!Sena x Reverse Harem!
1. Trouble at Teikoku!

**A/N:** Hey! What's up guys? I've been getting a lot of requests on making the "A Girl's Night" one-shot to be a multi-chapter story. Suffice to say, I've finally given in...sort of. This will be more of a drabble fiction if anything and will exhibit Sena with her multiple boyfriends in different situations. I can't update regularly because of school, not to mention I've just recently got into Eyeshield 21 again. This is the first chapter of the series and I can't guarantee another update anytime soon, but I am making plans on it so it will be up eventually.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 and if I did, Sena would be a girl and end up with either Yamato or Shin :D

* * *

Sena swallowed nervously as she entered the grounds of Teikoku Gakuen. The last time she was here, she played in the Christmas Bowl against Yamato for the title of Eyeshield 21 and won (something she still had trouble believing from time to time). Just a few days before however, she had been in America competing in the world cup where Japan had miraculously won against America (though their victory didn't count because it was an illegal overtime). Also, it wouldn't be long until she would be a second year student and the next Captain of the Deimon Devilbats.

Yamato and Taka had invited her over to watch over one of the friendly matches with another school in Osaka. Even though it was winter break for most Japanese students, she was amazed that Teikoku was still so active. But perhaps it was just because of the match happening that everyone was so lively.

On the way to the fields, she spotted another team unloading from a bus. Judging from their uniforms, they were probably the opposing team that Teikoku was supposed to play that day.

"Man, Teikoku girls sure are cute!" one of the players said.

"Look at that one over there, the one with the short brown hair. She's cute, isn't she?"

"She's got nice legs."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have much of a chest…"

Sena blushed from the comments made about her, seeing as she was the only girl around with short brown hair, though she was trying to grow it out a bit. Feeling uncomfortable, she decided to rush to the field a bit faster, but one of the players managed to catch up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey there, what's your name?" the player asked, shining her a smile.

Sena looked up at the player nervously as he practically towered over her. He was taller than by her by at least a foot at.

"P-Please let g-go," Sena stuttered out.

"If you tell me your name and let me take you out to dinner," the player smirked.

When Sena tried to yank her arm away, the teen just gripped her arm harder. Any tighter and her arm was going to bruise for sure!

* * *

Karin was on her way to the fields, being a bit late because of class. Luckily she notified Heracles beforehand and he understood.

On her way there, she saw Sena being harassed by one of the players that was supposed to be playing against Teikoku today. The poor star running back looked frightened at the male loomed over her with a dark smirk.

Knowing that she would not be able to do much to help Sena, she ran as fast as she could to the fields where she knew Taka and Yamato were.

Her teammates eyed her with curiosity as she sprinted over to them.

"Taka-san! Yamato-san!" Karin cried out desperately. Hopefully she wasn't too late to help Sena. All these horrible images on what could happen to the poor girl kept popping up in her head, making her worry even more.

"What is it Karin? What's wrong?" Yamato asked, looking over Karin's frazzled form with slight worry.

"I-It's Sena-chan! She's in trouble!" Karin said as she finally made it to the team's benches.

Taka and Yamato instantly snapped to attention and their expressions grew serious.

"Where? What happened?" Taka asked urgently, but managed to keep his voice calm as to not scare Karin any more than she currently was.

"At the gates where the other school is getting off the bus. One of the players has Sena-chan and she looked really scared of him. He was grabbing her arm and it looked like it really hurt!" Karin said as fast as she could, looking over her shoulder in the direction of the school gates.

No more needed to be said as Yamato and Taka instantly ran over to the gates at top speed, leaving their teammates in the dust. The words 'Sena' and 'trouble' was all they need to hear to kick themselves into overdrive.

* * *

"P-Please let go! Y-You're hurting m-me!" Sena cried out.

"Not until you agree to come with me," the player said as he started to drag Sena off to who knows where, "C'mon, let's find a place where we can have some _real_ fun. We have some time before the match."

Sena, in a desperate attempt to get away, she brought her knee up and rammed it into his groin.

The male in question instantly bended over and groaned in pain. To make sure he would stay down, she stomped on his foot and yanked her arm free.

"Sena!" a very familiar voice called out, one that made her instantly sag in relief as she turned to see Yamato and Taka running her way.

She instantly reacted and ran towards them at light speed, trying to get away from the downed male as fast as possible.

Taka immediately caught her in his arms and looked over her worriedly, especially her arms. His and Yamato's eyes immediately darkened when they saw a red mark on her upper right arm in the shape of a large hand.

"Sena, are you okay?" Taka asked, his eyes flashing between her face and the injury on her arm.

"I think so…" Sena said before touching the injury and wincing.

"We should get some ice on that," Taka said before Yamato planted a kiss on the red marks.

Sena blushed hotly as Yamato grinned up at her.

"I'll just kiss it better for now, ne?" Yamato asked.

"HIEE! T-That's u-unnecessary!" Sena shrieked, feeling completely flustered by Yamato's actions.

"I-It's you!" the male that was previously harassing Sena shouted out suddenly, "Honjou…Yamato!"

"Who are you?" Taka asked.

"Che, Aigawa Ren, running back for the Shibuya Bears," Ren growled, "I'll defeat you two this time for sure!"

"Stay away from Sena from now on," Taka said, glaring at the male from his superior height.

"She was the one who came onto—" Ren tried to say but was cut off by Yamato.

"Sena would never do such a thing," Yamato said, "We'll settle this on the field."

Taka and Yamato then led Sena away from Ren, situating her between the two of them.

* * *

"What's with your dark auras…?" Heracles asked warily as the trio walked towards him before spotting the angry red mark on Sena's arm, "Did that guy…?"

"Don't worry Heracles-shi, Taka and I are settling this on the field," Yamato said, smiling brightly as Karin immediately got some ice to put on Sena's arm.

"Sorry Sena-chan, I tried to get Yamato-san and Taka-san as fast as possible but you still got hurt anyways," Karin apologized.

"That's okay, Karin-san," Sena said as an ice pack was pressed to her arm, "They arrived just in time!"

"Thank goodness!" Karin said, sighing in relief.

As Taka and Yamato put their helmets on, their dark auras increased when a certain Aigawa Ren appeared on the field in his uniform.

"Ah, I feel sorry for the guy who did this to Sena-chan...," Achilles said as both Yamato and Taka shared a near murderous look.

It was almost as if the two of them were plotting someone's death.

Sena sweatdropped and prayed that they wouldn't truly murder Ren.

* * *

"T-Total annihilation!" Sena said, amazed as Teikoku played the Shibuya Bears without letting the opposing team gain a single point.

Yamato went all out from the beginning and whenever there was an opportunity, he tackled Ren to the ground with his full strength Caesar's charge. Similarly enough, when Taka was in range and not receiving, he would tackle Ren with all he had as well, making full use of his jumping power and long arms to grab the player and yank him towards the ground harshly.

"_It seems like Taka-kun has developed a spear tackle of his own…"_ Sena thought mentally as she sweatdropped even more.

Another peculiar thing was if someone else had the ball and Ren was _conveniently_ in the way, the two of them would always happen to _bump _into Ren, sending him to the ground.

"_Hieee! T-This is a massacre!" _Sena mentally shouted.

When the game was finally over, the Teikoku Alexanders had won 99-0, their complete and utter win.

"Did you enjoy the game, Sena?" Yamato asked.

"Yes! You and everyone else played very well," Sena smiled and received a kiss on the cheek, "But I can't help but feel that game looked a bit…rougher than normal."

"Really? I didn't notice," Yamato said, still smiling brightly as Ren was carried off on a stretcher, bruised and beaten. The sight made Sena sweat even more bullets.

"I thought we were playing normally," Taka said with a straight stoic face.

"_NO YOU WEREN'T!" _Sena, Karin, Heracles, and Achilles thought.

"Do you want to go out after we finish here, Sena?" Yamato asked.

"Okay!" Sena nodded, happy to get her mind off her boyfriends' recently _violent_ plays in the recent supposed _friendly_ practice match.

"What time do you have to be home by?" Taka asked before looking up at the sky. The sky was turning orange from the setting sun.

"O-Oh, I didn't know it was so dark already!" Sena panicked.

"It's okay, you can sleep over at my house, Sena. My parents are out on a business trip so it'll be fine," Yamato said.

"Are you sure?"

"Haha, of course!" Yamato nodded.

"A-Alright then, I'll just call my parents to let them know," Sena said, earning a nod.

* * *

After giving a call to her mother along with sending a text to Hiruma, Shin, Kakei, Akaba, and Marco telling them where she was, she headed over to Yamato's house with Taka, who was also going to be staying over.

Little did she know that both Yamato and Taka had texted Hiruma about Aigawa Ren.

Somewhere in Tokyo, a loud cackling was heard, making a certain devil's slaves all tremble in fear and those who knew him, shiver. And a certain someone in the infirmary just suddenly felt scared, as if god had abandoned him to the devil.

"Oh, are you hungry, Sena?" Yamato asked once he caught his cute petite girlfriend look at one of the nearby ramen restaurant longingly.

"Ah, just a little bit. Do you think we could…?" Sena asked while pointing to the ramen restaurant.

"Of course," Taka nodded.

Sena smiled and took both her boyfriends' hands into her own and headed over to the restaurant where a pretty waitress sat them down at a table, but not before smiling in a flirtatious manner at both Taka and Yamato.

Sena looked worried for a second, but it seemed that they both were either oblivious to the waitress' actions or were outright ignoring it.

Once they got their food, Yamato started to talk.

"Sena, are you sure you don't want to transfer to Teikoku? You would make it onto first string in no time like Taka and I!" Yamato said.

"It's fine, Takeru-kun. I'm sure, and I don't think I could ever abandon the Deimon Devil Bats. Not to mention, if Hiruma didn't draft me into the amefuto club (albeit forcefully), I wouldn't be here right now," Sena said, smiling brightly with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"_She's so cute,"_ Taka and Yamato thought.

"But I promise to visit at least once a week!" Sena stammered out.

"You don't have to do that Sena, we can come visit you too," Taka imputed.

Sena just blushed slightly and smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Sena had woken up between two very naked male bodies. Once again, she was disbelieving that she ended up in this situation once more but felt that this wouldn't be the last time.

When she tried to crawl over Yamato to get to the washroom to hopefully have a shower to relieve her sore muscles from the strenuous…exercise…that she had the previous night, a large hand immediately shot out and grabbed her slim waist. The petite running back was instantly pulled to Taka's bare chest.

"_Hiieee! Catching expert!" _Sena mentally cried out as she squeaked in surprise.

"Where do you think you're going, _Sena?_" Taka asked, breathing into her ear and making her blush harder than she actually was.

Yamato opened his eyes and chuckled at the tomato red that Sena was sporting.

"I-I was trying to go and get a sh-shower," Sena stammered out.

"Great idea! We can continue in there!" Yamato grinned.

Sena's eyes nearly bulged.

"_The three times we did it last night wasn't enough?!" _Sena shrieked in her head.

* * *

At the station where Sena was going to take a train home, Sena blushed furiously as Taka and Yamato held refreshed auras.

"W-Well it's time for me to go now," Sena said, smiling shyly at her boyfriends.

"We'll come and visit you soon, alright Sena?" Yamato asked and hugged the girl tightly.

"Hopefully this weekend, okay?" Taka said and gave her a hug as well.

Before the train left the station, Sena pulled both Yamato and Taka down for a loving and shy kiss on the lips each before scurrying to her seat. She never noticed Taka and Yamato sporting soft blushes.

When the train left the station, she waved to them through the window before they were out of sight.

_**~OWARI**_


	2. Sena is in trouble again

When the rest of Sena's boyfriends had heard what had happened to Sena during her visit to Teikoku, least to say they were less than pleased. They had all texted Hiruma (in Shin's case, Sakuraba had to text for him as he was the holder of Shin's cellphone) to search for the soon-to-be-dead boy's information, but the blonde devil just had said that he had taken care of it.

The cackling that could be heard from the said blonde devil confirmed that the Deimon quarterback was indeed up to no good.

Currently, Sena was on her way to visit Shin at his afternoon practice. Yet somehow, even though the trip there was supposed to be relatively safe, she managed to get herself into trouble…again.

"_HIEE! Why me?!" _Sena cried out before zooming away from the three thugs that had tried to corner her.

* * *

"HIEEE!"

Shin instantly snapped his head up from where he was taking a sip of water from his water bottle.

There, from the gates of Oujo, was Sena running towards him at light speed with three men on her tail.

"Ehh?! Sena-chan?!" Sakuraba yelled in surprise.

Shin instantly put on his gloves and zoomed over at his own light speed pace. When he was within distance, he immediately shot out his arm and trident tackled two of the thugs at once with one arm and got the other with his other arm.

Many people who had watched the spectacle happen, winced. Being on the receiving end of Shin's trident tackles was not a nice thing at all. Sena especially felt the phantom pains, being Shin's number one rival on the field after all.

"Why are you chasing Sena?" Shin asked in a rather menacing tone, readying his arms for another trident tackle(s) as Sena hid behind him. On the field she was rather fearless, off it however was a different story. She turned back into a frightful kitten like she usually was.

Hiruma had told all of Sena's boyfriends about her past history with the numerous amounts of bullies she had because of her small stature and meek nature. The commander of hell threatened all of them that if they didn't keep his fucking shrimp safe while she was with them, they would all be shitting out lead for the next ten years…_if_ they survived his torment for that long.

"S-Shit! It's Shin!" one of the thugs groaned.

"R-Run!" the second one said before booking it, leaving his so called friends behind.

Shin saw no reason to chase after them so he turned to Sena, who held a grateful smile on her cute face.

"Thank you, Seijuro-kun," Sena smiled, "T-They just cornered me out of nowhere!"

Shin nodded and scrutinized Sena's form, trying to spot any sort of injury on her person. Once he found none, he gently took her hand into his and escorted her onto the field and to the benches.

Of course with Shin being who he was, he had to ask Sakuraba on what boyfriends normally did with their girlfriends.

But then Sakuraba had pointed out that his relationship with Sena wasn't exactly normal. Not only did he go all the way with her on the night they got together as a couple, Shin also had to share the running back with 5 other men.

In the end, Sakuraba had pointed out that the things that boyfriends usually did with their girlfriends was taking them out on dates such as a dinner at a restaurant or a good time at an amusement park. Spending time together while both parties enjoyed the activity done was truly important so Shin didn't necessarily have to take Sena out to dinner or a movie if he didn't feel like it would be right for them.

Another thing the couples usually did was kiss, hold hands, and gift each other the occasional gift. Basically, whatever made their romantic partner happy.

So Shin had taken to holding Sena's hand when they were together and not doing any sort of exercise activity.

"Shin, we're just about to finish practice. Could you check on our cleats order at the sport's store?" Shogun asked.

Shin nodded.

* * *

Not wanted to miss an opportunity to miss any more training, Shin opted to jog to the store with Sena right beside him. Luckily she had worn her running shoes, having a feeling that something like this was going to happen.

When they arrived, Shin went into the store to check on the cleats while Sena decided to just wait outside.

"Lookie here, what's a cute girl like you doing in a place like this?" a boy with spiked hair asked as he and his friend walked up to her.

"I'm just waiting for my boyfriend…," Sena said, hoping to deter the boys and not get in trouble…again. She had no idea how this kept happening to her.

Little did she know that she was a very cute girl with an innocent look to her. What with her large doe brown eyes, fluffy brown hair, a petite lithe build, and her gorgeous legs toned from running. She was the epitome of cute.

Sena then shrieked in surprise when an arm shot out and brought the two teens down to the ground.

"W-What the hell?!" one of the males groaned out before spotting Shin right beside Sena.

"I apologize, it was a reflex…" Shin said, but the hard glint in his eye never left as he stared the two lanky high schoolers down.

"_R-Reflex?! What kind of reflexes are you honing, Seijuro-kun?!" _ Sena mentally cried out. She could see how they would be useful in a game, but outside of the field those kind of reflexes were unnecessary…weren't they? _"Wait a minute, I remember something like this happening before!"_

**Flashback**

_"Just like Sena-chan and Monta-kun, we'll do it too!" Sakuraba said right after the two said players had finally scored a touchdown against Oujo in the Kantou Tournament. "A tag team with me and Shin!"_

_Instead of showing some form of friendly gesture to Sakuraba, Shin ended up shooting his arm out reflexively into Sakuraba's gut._

_"He did a trident tackle!" Monta and Sena shrieked._

_Even Shin looked surprised when he saw that he did indeed hit his own teammate with a trident tackle._

**End Flashback **(A/N: This was in Chapter 227 of Eyeshield 21)

"Che, let's get of here…the girl was telling the truth after all," the male that had initially tried to hit on Sena spat out.

Once they left, Shin turned to her once more.

"Sena, it seems you attract a lot of other males…" Shin said.

"S-Sorry Seijuro-kun!" Sena stuttered out and bowed hastily.

"It's fine. I will keep a closer eye on you from now on," Shin stated and nodded.

"A-Ano…how are the cleats?" Sena asked, changing the subject.

"They won't be arriving for another 3 days," Shin stated.

"I-I see," Sena said.

Shin then thought of something.

"Sena, would you like to spend more time with me?" Shin asked.

"A-Ah…yes!" Sena smiled.

* * *

"_H-How did this happen to me again?!" _Sena thought as she woke up from yet another wild night…with Shin this time.

Luckily for her that there was no morning practice that day.

She then heard the door open and turned to see Shin walking towards her with a tray full of food. She blushed once she noticed that Shin wore nothing but low riding pajama pants that showed his toned stomach and glorious v-line.

"Sakuraba had told me that breakfast in bed is something that loving couples do for one another…" Shin said.

On the tray was a simple breakfast consisting of a simple fruit salad and a glass of milk along with a sure to be healthy breakfast bar. Nothing on that tray required appliances to make which made Sena sigh in relief.

"T-Thank you, Seijuro-kun!" Sena said sincerely and quickly ate the breakfast before turning to get out of bed but wince slightly when her feet touched the floor. Her hips were quite sore…

"Are you alright? Was last night's activity too rough? Shall I be gentler next time?" Shin asked with a perfectly straight face as he helped Sena stand up straight.

Sena did an excellent imitation of a tomato at Shin's implications.

"A-Ah…it's fine, Seijuro-kun," Sena said, trying to wave off Shin's concerns.

She hated to admit it in fear of being some sort of pervert but…she had to admit that Shin was a wonderful lover. But then again, it seemed like all of her boyfriends were great lovers. It always felt really good to do _that _with them, even if it left her rather sore and embarrassed in the morning after.

The thought made Sena blush even harder.

One question that popped up in her mind that she dared not ask was _where_ on earth her boyfriends had gotten the protection from. All of her boyfriends, even Marco, had admitted to Sena that she was their firsts so they had no need for them prior. She could somehow see Marco and Yamato buying their supply with no hesitation. Maybe she could even picture Taka and Akaba managing to buy some with a straight face, but Kakei and Shin? No way. Not to mention, she did remember that her boyfriends all had protection on their first night together back in America. The question was…where on earth did they get it?

* * *

What she didn't know was that a certain Captain of the Deimon Devil Bats had sent all of her boyfriends a rather large supply of condoms he had gotten his slaves to buy. It wouldn't do for his precious little running back to get pregnant, now would it?


	3. Animal Maid Cafe!

Deimon High School's festival was a day that Sena had been dreading.

Well, it wasn't so much the festival, more like the event in which her class chose to do.

A maid café, and not just any maid café, an animal maid café where the maids would have to wear a set of animal ears with a matching tail.

The girls who were chosen to be the maids were all above average in looks and sadly, that included Sena. The chosen girls then all drew lots on which animal they would be representing.

In the end, Sena drew the ballot with a picture of a cat drawn on the front and promptly had a maid costume with an attached cat tail and a cat ear headband shoved into her arms.

"D-Don't worry, Sena-chan…I think you'll make a cute cat maid!" Ranmaru Hikari, Sena's classmate said comfortingly.

Hikari was a cute girl that was rather popular in Deimon. She was in the music club and had gotten the dog maid said set complete with a headband with a pair of droopy dog ears attached.

"That's right, Sena-chan!" Hanatarou Rio, a pretty girl who was also Sena's classmate. She was quite popular too, but no boy dared approach her because of her extreme athletic tendency to train hard on the volleyball team. She would rather attend volleyball practice than go on group dates with boys. She had gotten the rabbit maid set. She also greatly admired Sena for participating in such a rough sport such as American Football.

* * *

"Oh, you're here too?" Kakei asked, surprised as three of the first string Teikoku football players appeared at the gates of Deimon.

"Haha, we came here to see Sena of course!" Yamato said.

"Hiruma-san had sent the whole of Teikoku's first string members an invitation to go, but only the three of us were allowed to skip school for the day because our grades were the highest," Karin said, sweatdropping.

"That certainly does explain why you're here, I'd say," Marco said as he came up to them.

"Fuu…isn't this quite the gathering?" Akaba said as he came up as well.

"Yeah, but which class is Sena's?" Kakei asked before he spotted someone handing out flyers.

He grabbed one and looked it over.

"She isn't answering her phone," Marco said, looking at his cellphone with slight disappointment.

"Look, Anezaki-san is over there. Maybe she can tell us," Taka said.

Mamori was charged with helping out other classes with their booths and paused when she saw many of the players of the Japanese Team come up to her.

"Anezaki-san, do you know where Sena is?" Yamato asked.

"Ah! Yes, you must help me then!" Mamori said, her eyes lighting up.

"Uhh…with what?" Marco asked.

"Sena-chan…she's in danger!" Mamori said urgently.

"AGAIN?!" Yamato, Marco, Kakei, Akaba, and Taka exclaimed.

They all had found out early in their relationship that Sena was a magnet for trouble and seemed to attract both perverted older men and hormone driven male teenagers by the droves.

"C-Can you explain what you mean, Anezaki-san?" Karin asked.

"Of course! She's—" Mamori was cut off when another student yelled for her to come over, "Oh…what happened now? Please just go to class 2-C and help her!"

With that, Mamori sped off to do her duties.

"2-C huh?" Kakei pulled out the flyer he had gotten earlier, "What is that class doing….WHAT?!"

"What is it?" Marco asked.

"The Animal Maid Café?!" Karin shrieked in surprise.

When they arrived on the second floor however, they were surprised by the huge line up in front of the class where Sena was supposed to be.

"Hey you, get out of that line! That's the V.I.P. line for the special guests only! If you're not on this list, your get line up here!" Juumonji said, pulling a teen out of a line that was separated by a line divider.

"Juumonji-san?" Kakei asked, "Do you know where Sena is?"

"Oh! It's you!" Juumonji said before looking at a clipboard hanging on the wall, "You're on the V.I.P. list."

"What?" Kakei asked, confused.

"Actually, all of Team Japan both first and second string is on this list…" Juumonji said.

"Why?" Yamato asked.

"Hiruma…"

Enough was said there.

"Fuu…and Sena?" Akaba asked.

"I'll call for her," Juumonji said before turning to what looked to be a separated area for staff breaks.

"Oi! Sena! There are customers in the V.I.P. line that need greeting!" Juumonji said.

"H-Hai!" a very familiar voice said.

When Sena finally came into view, many people who saw her had to fight their incoming nosebleeds from the overload of cuteness that the ace running back of the Deimon Devil Bats was exuding.

Now the group had finally understood why Mamori said Sena was in danger.

When Sena saw her boyfriends, she nearly fainted but managed to bow and say her welcoming line.

"O-Okaerinasai goshujin-sama!" Sena said, stuttering slightly.

(**A/N: **Okaerinasai goshujin-sama = Welcome home, Master)

All of her boyfriends just stared at her with massive blushes on their faces.

Sena was wearing a very cute maid costume, but what really took the cake was the accessories that went with it. She had a pair of cat ears on her head, a tail attached to the back of her skirt with a bow tied on the end of it, and even a collar with a bell attached.

She was a kitten maid.

"S-Sena?" Marco asked, eyes wide.

"A-Ah…well, I-I was chosen to be a maid today and ended u-up getting the cat set…Marco-Ouji-sama..." Sena said, blushing heavily from how she had to refer to her customers.

"O-Ouji-sama?" Yamato said, stupefied.

"H-Hai…I have to a-address all my male customers as such…" Sena said, embarrassed, "...Takeru-Ouji-sama. I have to show you all to your tables now…"

They soon saw that there were two sections to the café. One was where the regular guests could sit, the larger section; and where the V.I.P. guests could sit, the smaller more secluded section.

There they already saw Shin and Sakuraba at a table. Shin had a glass of water in front of him and Sakuraba had a slice of chocolate cake.

"As expected of Shin to be here already, I'd say," Marco said as he sat down at their table.

"Anezaki Mamori had contacted Shin to tell him to keep an eye out for Sena," Sakuraba said, sweatdropping.

"Fuu…You can easily tell why she would ask such a thing," Akaba said, eyeing all of the males on the regular guests side of the café who all ogling the maids.

Sena especially seemed to be popular.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about this café?" Taka asked.

"Well, from what I've observed so far, you don't call the maids here by their name. You call them by the animal they represent. There are 5 maids working as waitresses so to speak. There's Kitsune-chan (Fox), Inu-chan (Dog), Usagi-chan (Rabbit), Neko-chan (Cat) which is also Sena-chan by the way, and Nezumi-chan (Mouse)," Sakuraba said.

"Can I get some water please, Neko-chan?" a male student asked while looking at Sena with a dopey smile on his face.

"H-Hai," Sena nodded and poured him some more water.

"_Neko-chan is so cute!"_

"_Is she single?"_

"_Really? I prefer Inu-chan more myself, but I wouldn't say no to Neko-chan either…"_

Shin, Yamato, Taka, Marco, Akaba, and Kakei's dark auras started to emerge when they realized how popular Sena was in this café.

"_Neko-chan!_" Yamato called out playfully, making Sena hurry over to him.

"Y-Yes, Takeru-Ouji-sama?" Sena asked, still embarrassed.

"Can I have a cream puff please and a melon soda please?" Yamato asked.

"H-Hai, anyone else want anything?" Sena asked as she wrote down Yamato's order.

Marco took a quick look at the menu and ordered a cola and a Mont Blanc, Taka ordered strawberry shortcake and green tea, Kakei ordered the cheesecake and coffee, and Akaba ordered a carrot cake slice with milk tea.

"I'll get them as soon as I can!" Sena said before hurrying away to put their order in.

Right before Sena was about to leave the classroom to go to the home economics room which was the next room over, she saw three very familiar people line up in the V.I.P. line.

"S-Sena-san?!" Unsui gaped as he blushed heavily.

"Kukuku, not bad, shrimp!" Agon smirked.

"_Sena-chan is oni cute!" _Ikyuu thought before having a nosebleed.

"E-Ehh?! I-Ikyuu-Ouji-sama, are you alright?" Sena asked, panicked.

"O-Ouji-sama?" Ikyuu stammered out before his nosebleed got heavier.

"O-Oh right! Okaerinasai goshujin-sama!" Sena said before bowing before Agon, Unsui, and Ikyuu.

Agon's eyebrows shot up while Unsui continued to gape at her. As for Ikyuu, Sena had to hand him a handkerchief right away to help stop the bleeding.

"Please have yourselves a seat. I-I'll be right with you!" Sena said before scurrying away.

* * *

Luckily for Sena, her shift at the café was going to end soon and then she could spend the rest of the day enjoying the festival with her boyfriends.

It was also lucky for the said boyfriends, because they were all ready to snap by the amount of moves made on their beloved girlfriend.

Boys left and right hit on the petite running back, and it was driving them crazy that they couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey Neko-chan, can I have another slice of chocolate cake?" a boy asked, leering at Sena perversely.

"H-Hai!" Sena said before reaching to grab his empty plate.

The boy grinned before reaching out, but before his hand to make contact with Sena's cute behind, a larger and more muscular hand caught his wrist in a bruising—near breaking—grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakei asked menacingly as he stared down the male student with his impressive height.

"H-Hey, let go!" the boy gasped.

"Fuu…What makes you think you're allowed to touch her in such an inappropriate manner?" Akaba asked, backing up Kakei as he stood beside him.

"S-She was asking for it! She shouldn't have been wearing such provocative clothing if she wasn't asking for it!" the student defended.

"Sena would never do such a thing," Shin said.

By now, the whole café was silent and watching.

"Hey you! You're not allowed to touch the maids! That was on the rule board before you were even allowed in here!" Usagi, or Rio, growled out.

"_What a pervert!"_

"_How dare he!"_

"_He's dead when Hiruma finds out."_

"_Yeah, no one can get away from Hiruma…"_

Apparently, the name _Hiruma _had been the magic word for him. The said male paled in terror.

"Hiruma needs to be told on what happened here, I'd say," Marco said, smirking slightly when he saw the terror on the pervert's face.

"Sena, do you know where he is usually?" Yamato asked, smiling charmingly and making the girls nearby swoon. Even Rio, who was more focused on sports than boys, had to admit that Yamato was one good looking dude. It helped that he was an actual athlete too.

"A-Ano…you can find him a-around the field or the c-club house," Sena said.

"Great!" Yamato grinned.

"If you do not mind, Usagi-san, we will be escorting this man right here to Hiruma," Taka said.

"Of course!" Rio smiled, still feeling slightly dazzled by Yamato's bright smile.

"We'll be back soon, Sena," Taka said.

"I'll stay here with Sena, to make sure nothing else happens to her," Marco said with Akaba agreeing with him.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Sena-chan, your shift ends in about 15 minutes just to let you know," Rio said, "I'll give Momo-chan a call to tell her that her shift is coming up."

"H-Hai!" Sena nodded as Taka, Yamato, Kakei, and Shin left with the perpetrator. She almost felt sorry for him.

"That guy was oni rude to Sena-chan!" Ikyuu growled.

"Che, trash," Agon scoffed before turning back to the soda he had ordered.

"I guess it can't be helped. Sena-san is too cute for her own good," Unsui shrugged as he nibbled on a biscuit.

"Poor Sena-chan..." Karin said.

* * *

"KEKEKEKE! Kubo Mitsuo, year 2 of Sankaku High School and is not in any club. Age 17, height: 5'8", weight: 157lbs (71.2kg), Mother: Kubo Chiaki, Father: Kubo Kenji, Siblings: Kubo Miya…" Hiruma listed before continuing.

Mitsuo paled after each fact about him listed.

"It seems like…you'll be calling me _master_ from now on…kekekeke!" Hiruma grinned, "But first, Cerberus needs some exercise!"

Hiruma then tied a raw steak around Mitsuo and whistled loudly.

"GRRRRRRAWWWRRRR!"

"GYAAAAAAH!" Mitsuo screamed as he ran from Hiruma's demon dog.

"KEKEKEKEKE!" Hiruma laughed as he videotaped the scene.

"_Serves him right for trying to touch Sena like that!" _Kakei, Yamato, and Taka thought while Shin thought that the wonderful training exercise that Mitsuo was getting shouldn't count as a punishment.

* * *

When Sena's shift at the café was over, her boyfriends immediately urged her to change.

Once she was out of the maid costume, she had fun at the festival.

She played booth games, ate festival foods such as candied apples, cotton candy, and takoyaki; and generally had a great time with all of her boyfriends.

"How is your team so far?" Yamato asked out of the blue when the festival was near it's end.

"Quite good. We got some new players that made the team," Sena said.

"I hope to see your team in the Christmas Bowl again, Sena," Yamato said.

"Of course!" Sena nodded and looked at all her boyfriends.

Yes, the second year of high school was going better than she thought.


End file.
